ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Battle Saga
Super Battle Saga is an action-packed, adventure, family and friendship, romance, drama, comedy and mystery anime crossover series. It involves the heroes of Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, Fairy Tail, Bleach, One Piece, RWBY and Attack on Titan working together in the Naruto universe, battling enemies, searching for six legendary stones, and uncovering mysteries of the pasts of their worlds that will determine their destinies in the future. If released in English, it will be dubbed by Studiopolis / Viz Media / Bang Zoom! Entertainment (Los Angeles) and Funimation / Rooster Teeth (Texas). Synopsis The heroes of Naruto, Fairy Tail, Bleach, One Piece, RWBY and Attack on Titan work together in the Ninja World to take on old enemies, new mysteries, romances, and a new evil force bent on gathering six cosmic stones that are capable of changing their very multiverse for better or worse! New Characters Yuno - A 6 year old girl with amnesia. Mira Balto Raksha Nymeria Ango Shibusawa - The primary antagonist of the series. Lao Shibusawa "Vampire" Julius Shibusawa Igor Hank Gilmore "Werewolf" Teresa Wingfoot "Griffin" Kylie Atchison "Siren" Olivia von Messidia "Harpy" Abi "Hydra" Sven Davidson "Doppelgänger" William von Earlside "Nidhogg" Roy Smithwood "Garm" Lisa Weezer "Arachne" Theo Sherman "Minotaur" Miles Anderson "Centaur" Derek Price "Spriggan" Edgar Ross "Basilisk" Arthur Maxwell "Behemoth" Macy and Mary Hresvelg Taichi Yukimura Zack Emily Spring Kaito Uchiyama Ceres Greenwood Sachi Greenwood Makoto Han Yugo Zweig Miku Nakano Aslan Glenstorm Asterius Trumpkin Reepicheep Akela Khan Markus Tabaki Shadow Japanese Voice Cast Main Cast *Chie Nakamura - Sakura Haruno *Junko Takeuchi - Naruto Uzumaki *Kazuhiko Inoue - Kakashi Hatake *Masakazu Morita - Ichigo Kurosaki *Mayumi Tanaka - Monkey D. Luffy *Nana Mizuki - Hinata Hyuga *Noriaki Sugiyama - Sasuke Uchiha *Saori Hayami - Ruby Rose *Tetsuya Kakihara - Natsu Dragneel / E.N.D. *Yūki Kaji - Eren Jaeger / Attack Titan Secondary Cast *Ai Kayano - Kyôka *Akemi Okamura - Nami *Akio Ōtsuka - Marhsall D. Teach / Blackbeard *Akira Ishida - Gaara, Zeref Dragneel *Ami Koshimizu - Yang Xiao Long *Aya Hirano - Lucy Heartfilia *Aya Suzaki - Nora Valkyrie *Chō - Brook *Daisuke Namikawa - Jellal Fernandes *Eri Kitamura - Cana Alberona *Fumihiko Tachiki - Sakazuki "Akainu" *Fumiko Orikasa - Rukia Kuchiki *Harumi Sakurai - Lisanna Strauss *Hideo Ishikawa - Itachi Uchiha *Hideyuki Tanaka - Donquixote Doflamingo *Hiro Shimono - Conny Springer, Jaune Arc *Hiroaki Hirata - Qrow Branwen, Sanji *Hiroki Tōchi - Pantherlily *Hiroki Yasumoto - Elfman Strauss, Yasutora "Chad" Sado *Hiroshi Kamiya - Levi Ackerman *Hisao Egawa - Killer Bee *Ikue Ōtani - Tony Tony Chopper *Ikuya Sawaki - Issho "Fujitora" *Junko Takeuchi - Akamaru *Kaede Hondo - Mira *Kappei Yamaguchi - Usopp *Katsuhisa Hōki - Jimbe *Katsuyuki Konishi - Hank Gilmore "Werewolf" *Kaya Matsutani - Rangiku Matsumoto *Kazuhiko Inoue - Professor Ozpin / Ozma *Kazuki Yao - Franky *Kazuya Nakai - Roronoa Zoro *Kenjiro Tsuda - Silver Fullbuster *Kentarō Itō - Choji Akimichi, Renji Abarai *Kenyū Horiuchi - Pain *Kikuko Inoue - Salem *Kishō Taniyama - Jean Kirschtein *Kujira - Orochimaru *Kōhei Amasaki - Taichi "Tai" Yukimura *Kōichi Tōchika - Neji Hyuga *Kōji Yusa - Gin Ichimaru *Kōsuke Toriumi - Kiba Inuzuka *Maaya Sakamoto - Raksha *Mai Nakahara - Juvia Lockser *Mamiko Noto - Mavis Vermillion *Manaka Iwami - Yuno Uzumaki *Marina Inoue - Armin Arlert *Mariya Ise - Levy McGarden, Romeo Conbolt *Masaharu Satō - Ivan Dreyar *Masako Katsuki - Tsunade *Masane Tsukayama - Aslan *Masashi Ebara - Might Guy *Masaya Matsukaze - Balto *Megumi Han - Penny Polendina *Megumi Hayashibara - Raven Branwen *Megumi Toyoguchi - Hotaru Tsuchigumo *Naoya Uchida - Madara Uchiha *Natsuki Hanae - Zwei *Nobutoshi Canna - Kabuto Yakushi *Noriaki Sugiyama - Uryu Ishida *Rie Kugimiya - Happy, Oscar Pine *Rikiya Koyama - Yamato *Romi Park - Toshiro Hitsugaya *Ryōka Yuzuki - Ino Yamanaka *Ryōko Ono - Mirajane Strauss *Ryōtarō Okiayu - Borsalino "Kizaru" *Satomi Satō - Wendy Marvell *Satoshi Hino - Sai *Sayaka Ōhara - Erza Scarlet *Shinji Kawada - Shino Aburame *Shinpachi Tsuji - Makarov Dreyar *Showtaro Morikubo - Shikamaru Nara *Shin-ichiro Miki - Ango Shibusawa, Kisuke Urahara *Shō Hayami - Sosuke Aizen *Shūichi Ikeda - Shanks *Sōma Saitō - Lie Ren *Takashi Matsuyama - Jose Porla *Takehito Koyasu - Lao Shibusawa "Vampire", Zeke Jaeger / Beast Titan *Taiten Kusunoki - Julius Shibusawa *Tesshō Genda - Kurama *Tomohisa Hashizume - Bertolt Hoover / Colossal Titan *Toshiyuki Morikawa - Kaname Tosen, Mard Geer Tartaros *Wataru Hatano - Gajeel Redfox *Wataru Takagi - Obito Uchiha *Yoshimasa Hosoya - Reiner Braun / Armored Titan *Yōichi Masukawa - Rock Lee *Yōko Hikasa - Weiss Schnee *Yui Horie - Carla *Yui Ogura - Nymeria *Yui Ishikawa - Mikasa Ackerman *Yukana - Isane Kotetsu *Yukari Tamura - Tenten *Yuki Matsuoka - Orihime Inoue *Yuriko Yamaguchi - Nico Robin *Yū Kobayashi - Sasha Braus *Yū Shimamura - Blake Belladonna *Yūichi Nakamura - Adam Taurus, Gray Fullbuster *Yūko Kaida - Cinder Fall Minor Cast *Akeno Watanabe - Tayuya *Aki Toyosaki - Seilah *Akiko Yajima - Lector *Akio Ōtsuka - Hazel Rainart *Anri Katsu - Nile Dok *Aoi Yūki - Macy Hresvelg *Atsuko Tanaka - Konan *Atsushi Imaruoka - Erik / Cobra *Atsushi Ono - Gamaken, Trumpkin *Aya Hirano - Future Lucy Heartfilia, Layla Heartfilia *Ayako Kawasumi - Teresa Wingfoot "Griffin", Willow Schnee, Winter Schnee *Ayana Taketatsu - Mary Hresvelg *Ayane Sakura - Kylie Atchison "Siren" *Ayumi Sena - Yuzu Kurosaki *Ayumu Murase - Makoto Han *Banjō Ginga - Jude Heartfilia *Ben Hiura - Zeff *Bin Shimada - Igor, Wapol *Daiki Nakamura - Inoichi Yamanaka *Daisuke Endō - Totomaru *Daisuke Kishio - Loke/Leo, Scorpio *Daisuke Namikawa - Ulquiorra Schiffer *Daisuke Ono - Erwin Smith *Daisuke Sakaguchi - Young Portgas D. Ace *Eiji Miyashita - Jiemma, Nullpudding *Eiji Sekiguchi - Sol, Taurus *Eiji Takemoto - Glenstorm *Eisuke Asakura - Teuchi *Eizo Tsuda - Hiashi Hyuga *Emi Sagara - Mikoto Uchiha *Emi Shinohara - Kushina Uzumaki *Eri Kitamura - Aquarius *Etsuko Kozakura - Jinn *Fumihiko Tachiki - Kenpachi Zaraki *Fumiko Orikasa - Hisana Kuchiki, Summer Rose *Fumiya Yazaki - Ginkaku *Fuyuka Oura - Sorano Aguria / Angel, Yukino Aguria *Gō Inoue - Young Madara Uchiha *Hana Takeda - Kurotsuchi *Haruhi Nanao - Rin Nohara *Hideaki Tezuka - Ay *Hidekatsu Shibata - Hiruzen Sarutobi, Igneel, Monkey D. Dragon, Odin *Hidenobu Kiuchi - Shisui Uchiha *Hideyuki Hori - Bartholomew Kuma *Hideyuki Tanaka - God of Darkness *Hideyuki Umezu - Second Mizukage *Hikari Yono - Samui *Hikaru Midorikawa - Mercury Black *Hiraki Yono - Shima *Hiroaki Hirata - Genma Shiranui *Hiroaki Miura - Shadow the Wolf *Hirofumi Nojima - Akela *Hirohiko Kakegawa - Dracule Mihawk *Hiroki Tōchi - Kugo Ginjo *Hiroki Yasumoto - Han, Son Goku, Weisslogia *Hiroshi Iwasaki - Shukaku *Hiroshi Kamiya - Trafalgar Law *Hiroshi Naka - Gamabunta, Monkey D. Garp *Hiroshi Shirokuma - Young Warrod Sequen *Hiroshi Tsuchida - Ezel, Grisha Jaeger, Raido Namiashi *Hiroshi Yanaka - Shikaku Nara *Hiroyuki Yoshino - Abi "Hydra", Reepicheep *Hisayo Mochizuki - Yachiru Kusajishi *Houko Kuwashima - Olivia von Messidia "Harpy" *Hōchū Ōtsuka - Jiraiya *Ikue Ōtani - Konohamaru Sarutobi, Young Sanji *Ikuo Nishikawa - Fukusaku *Ikuya Sawaki - Hanzo *Inori Minase - Emily Spring *Jouji Nakata - Baki, Hordy Jones, Keyes *Jun Fukushima - Sven Davidson "Doppelgänger" *Jun Fukuyama - Yumichika Ayasegawa *Junichi Suwabe - Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *Junji Majima - Sawyer / Racer *Junko Midori - Kouaru Utatane *Junko Noda - Tashigi *Junko Takeuchi - KYUBI MODE, Mecha-Naruto, Young Sabo *Junpei Morita - Nagato *Junya Enoki - Young Taiyang Xiao Long *Jūrōta Kosugi - Asuma Sarutobi *Kana Hanazawa - Zera *Kanako Tōjō - Karin Uzumaki *Kanami Satō - Mini, Mother Pisces *Katsuhiko Kawamoto - Deidara *Katsuhisa Hōki - Gecko Moria *Katsui Taira - Aria *Katsumi Chō - Mifune *Katsuyuki Konishi - Laxus Dreyar, Yuri Dreyar *Kazuhiko Inoue - Gildarts Clive *Kazuhiro Yamaji - Kenny Ackerman *Kazuki Yao - Bon Clay "Mr. 2" *Kazuma Horie - Rustyrose *Kazuya Ichijō - Hoteye *Kazuyuki Okitsu - William von Earlside "Nidhogg" *Keiji Fujiwara - Fenrir *Keiko Nemoto - Shizune, Tonton *Ken Narita - Ryuken Ishida *Kengo Kawanishi - Theo Sherman "Minotaur" *Kenichi Suzumura - Chomei, Future Rogue Cheney, Rogue Cheney, Utakata *Keni'chirō Matsuda - Titan *Kenji Akabane - Young Lao Shibusawa *Kenji Hamada - Fugaku Uchiha *Kenji Fukuda - Cee *Kenji Nomura - Edgar Ross "Basilisk", Yammy Riyalgo *Kenjiro Tsuda - Aoba Yamashiro, Arthur Maxwell "Behemoth", Hannes *Kenshō Ono - Floch Forster *Kenta Miyake - Akatsuchi, Jirobo *Kenyū Horiuchi - Taiyang Xiao Long, Tobirama Senju *Kikuko Inoue - Minerva Orland *Kiyomi Asai - Hanabi Hyuga, Lilynette Gingerback *Kiyoyuki Yanada - Tessai Tsukabishi *Konomi Fujimura - Neo Politan *Kotono Mitsuishi - Boa Hancock *Kumi Sakuma - Momo Hinamori *Kunihiro Kawamoto - Omoi *Kōichi Tōchika - Erigor *Kōki Miyata - Chojuro *Kōki Uchiyama - Macbeth / Midnight *Kōsuke Gotō - Aoda, Taiseki *Kōsuke Toriumi - Acnologia, Szayelaporro Grantz *Maaya Sakamoto - Lisa Weezer "Arachne", Matsuri *Machiko Toyoshima - Kunia *Madoka Shiga - Jacques Schnee *Mahito Ōba - Smoker *Mako Sakurai - Young Natsu Dragneel *Mami Koyama - Kaguya Otsutsuki *Mamiko Noto - Katsuyu *Mamoru Miyano - Liam McCarley "Gargoyle" *M.A.O - Young Summer Rose *Mariko Kouda - Kaya *Marina Inoue - Emerald Sustrai, Whitley Schnee *Mariya Ise - Ilia Amitola *Masafumi Kimura - Crux, Ghira Belladonna, Kitsuchi *Masahiko Tanaka - Dot Pyxis, Fourth Kazekage *Masakazu Morita - Hollow Ichigo, Marco *Masaki Aizawa - Gyuki *Masaki Kawanabe - Horologium, Macao Conbolt, Sagittarius *Masaki Terasoma - Caribou, Hidan, James Ironwood, Torafuzar *Masako Nozawa - Kureha *Masane Tsukuyama - Gol D. Roger *Masato Funaki - Iwashi Tatami *Masaya Onosaka - Shinji Hirako *Masayo Hosono - Ayame *Masuo Amada - Manda *Mayumi Asano - Haku *Mayumi Yamaguchi - Aaroniero Arruruerie (Bottom Skull) *Megumi Han - Young Obito Uchiha *Megumi Nakajima - Lyra *Megumi Ogata - Tier Harribel *Megumi Toyoguchi - Kali Belladonna, Pyrrha Nikos *Megumi Urawa - Young Roronoa Zoro *Mei Sonozaki - Kokuo, Yugito Nii *Miku Itō - Miku Nakano *Misaki Sekiyama - Mabui *Mitsuaki Madono - Kon *Mitsuo Senda - Gamamaru *Mitsutaka Tachikawa - Hagoromo Otsutsuki *Miyuki Sawashiro - Ultear Milkovich, Ur Milkovich, Virgo *Miyu Irino - Saiken, Yagura Karatachi *Momo Asakura - Lamy *Mutsumi Tamura - Young Kakashi Hatake *N/A - Alexander *Naoki Tamanoi - Third Raikage *Nobuaki Fukuda - Choza Akimichi *Nobuo Tobita - Ebisu, Ifrit, Zetsu *Nobutoshi Canna - Nnoitora Gigla *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Galdino "Mr. 3", Ikkaku Madarame *Noriko Hidaka - Bell-mère *Noriko Shitaya - Moegi Kazamatsuri *Norio Wakamoto - Celestial Spirit King *Osamu Mukai - Second Tsuchikage *Rie Kugimiya - Karin Kurosaki *Rikiya Koyama - Coyote Starrk *Rina Satō - Young Raven Branwen *Rintarō Nishi - Moblit Berner *Romi Park - Temari, Hange Zoë *Rumi Ochiai - Kurenai Yuhi *Ryō Horikawa - Khan the Tiger *Ryō Sugisaki - Kain Hikaru *Ryōko Shiraishi - Fu, Matatabi *Ryōta Ōsaka - Marco Bodt *Ryōta Takeuchi - Darui *Ryōtarō Okiayu - Byakuya Kuchiki, Zabuza Momochi *Ryūsei Nakao - Caesar Clown *Ryūzaburō Ōtomo - Aaroniero Arruruerie (Top Skull), Crocodile, Edward Newgate "Whitebeard" *Saki Fujita - Ymir *Saori Hayami - Kagura Mikazuchi *Saori Gotō - Libra, Plue *Satomi Kōrogi - Frosch *Satsuki Yukino - Koala, Yoruichi Shihoin *Sayaka Kinoshita - Shiva *Sayaka Narita - Aries *Sayaka Ōhara - Masaki Kurosaki *Shiho Hisajima - Shiho *Shigenori Sōya - Isobu, Roushi *Shigeru Chiba - Buggy the Clown *Shigeru Ushiyama - Tazuna *Shiho Hisajima - Female Pain *Shin-ichiro Miki - Kisame Hoshigaki, Roman Torchwick *Shinnosuke Tachibana - Derek Price "Spriggan" *Shinobu Matsumoto - Atsui, Dodai *Shinpachi Tsuji - Pakkun *Shizuka Ishikawa - Inari *Shiori Mikami - Historia Reiss *Shizuka Itō - Flare Corona *Showtaro Morikubo - Bartolomeo *Shunsuke Sakuya - Sakon and Ukon *Sumire Morohoshi - Sachi Greenwood *Susumu Chiba - Kidomaru *Shō Hayami - Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, Ramuh *Shōhei Kajikawa - Son Pisces *Shōko Tsuda - Grandeeney *Shōzō Iizuka - Baraggan Louisenbarin *Shūhei Matsuda - Armored Titan, Asterius *Shūhei Sakaguchi - Jugo *Tadahisa Saizen - Ao *Taishi Murata - Lance Fey *Taiten Kusunoki - Ibiki Morino, Zommari Leroux *Takahiro Mizushima - Tempester *Takahiro Sakurai - Izuru Kira, Sasori, Sting Eucliffe *Takako Honda - Anko Mitarashi *Takashi Kondō - Suigetsu Hozuki *Takaya Hashi - Kakuzu *Takaya Kuroda - Capricorn, Kinkaku *Takayuki Sugō - Hashirama Senju, Zangetsu *Takeharu Ōnishi - Gamahiro *Takehito Koyasu - Kuzan "Aokiji" *Takeshi Kusao - Jaguar D. Saul *Takuma Terashima - Jackal *Takumi Yamazaki - God of Light *Takuya Satō - Kaito Uchiyama *Tatsuhisa Suzuki - Roy Smithwood "Garm" *Tesshō Genda - Warrod Sequen *Tetsu Inada - Brain / Zero *Tomo Shigematsu - Gamatatsu, Udon Ise *Tomoaki Maeno - Sun Wukong *Tomohiro Tsuboi - Izumo Kamizuki *Tomoichi Nishimura - Ohnoki *Tomokazu Seki - Hattori, Rob Lucci *Tomokazu Sugita - Miles Anderson "Centaur" *Tomomi Nakatsuka - Yukata *Tomoyuki Kono - Kotetsu Hagane *Tomoyuki Shimura - Kakko *Toshihiko Seki - Iruka Umino, Kaien Shiba *Toshio Furukawa - Bahamut, Portgas D. Ace *Toshiyuki Morikawa - Eneru, Isshin Kurosaki, Kimimaro Kaguya, Minato Namikaze, Skiadrum *Tsuguo Mogami - Shadis *Tōru Furuya - Narrator, Sabo *Tōru Ōkawa - Arthur Watts *Urara Takano - Leviathan *Wakana Yamazaki - Nojiko *Yasuhiro Mamiya - Markus the Minoboar *Yasuo Muramatsu - Tom *Yasuyuki Kaze - Kankuro *Yoku Shioya - Tyrian Callows *Yoshihisa Kawahara - Young Precht Gaebolg *Yoshiki Nakajima - Neptune Vasilias *Yoshimutsu Shimoyama - Cancer, Kurohebi, Motherglare, Obra *Yoshino Takamori - Carla Jaeger *Yoshitsugu Matsuoka - Young Qrow Branwen *Yuka Iguchi - Chelia Blendy *Yuka Komatsu - Karui *Yukari Oribe - Pakura *Yuki Matsuoka - Young Ichigo Kurosaki *Yukiyo Fuiji - Gemi, Millianna *Yumi Uchiyama - Ceres Greenwood *Yurika Hino - Mei Teriumi *Yutaka Aoyama - Franmalth, Hiruko, Klodoa, Precht Gaebolg "Hades" *Yō Tokinaga - Izuna Uchiha *Yōji Ueda - Gamakichi *Yū Shimamura - Annie Leonhart / Female Titan *Yūichirō Umehara - Yugo Zweig *Yūki Ono - Young Ango Shibusawa *Yūki Tai - Young Hashirama Senju *Yūsaka Yara - Homura Mitokado *Yūsuke Kobayashi - Zack *Yūsuke Numata - Tabaki the Hyena Additional Voices *Ai Kakuma *Ai Nonaka *Akari Kito *Akemi Okamura *Akinori Egoshi *Anri Katsu *Aoi Kōga *Arata Furuta *Ari Ozawa *Arisa Ogasawara *Arthur Lounsbery *Asami Seto *Atsumi Tanezaki *Atsushi Abe *Atsushi Imaruoka *Atsushi Kōsaka *Atsushi Miyauchi *Atsushi Tamura *Aya Endō *Aya Suzaki *Ayaka Shimizu *Azu Sakura *Chie Matsuura *Chikahiro Kobayashi *Chisa Yokoyama *Chiwa Saitō *Daiki Hamano *Daisuke Endō *Daisuke Kushio *Daisuke Sakaguchi *Eiji Hanawa *Eiji Miyashita *Eiji Takemoto *Eiji Takeuchi *Emiri Katō *Etsuko Kozakura *Fuminori Komatsu *Gakuto Kajiwara *Genki Muro *Haruka Tomatsu *Haruka Terui *Haruka Yamazaki *Haruki Ishiya *Hayato Fujii *Hidenobu Kiuchi *Hideyuki Hori *Hiroaki Miura *Hirofumi Nojima *Hirohiko Kakegawa *Hiroki Takahashi *Hiromichi Tezuka *Hiroshi Tsuchida *Hiroshi Watanabe *Hiroyuki Yoshino *Hisao Egawa *Hisayoshi Suganuma *Hitomi Yoshida *Hyang-Ri Kim *Ichitarô Ai *Ikuji Nose *Ikumi Hasegawa *Insamu Yūsen *Isshin Chiba *Jingluo Liu *Jirō Saitō *Jun Fukuyama *Jun Inoue *Junichi Yanagita *Junji Majima *Juri Nagatsuma *Jūrōta Kosugi *Kaede Yuasa *Kana Ichinose *Kanae Itō *Katsunori Okai *Kazuhiro Anzai *Kazuma Horie *Kazuyuki Okitsu *Kei Shindō *Keiko Han *Keisuke Komoto *Ken Uo *Kenichi Matsuyama *Ken'ichiro Matsuda *Kendo Kobayashi *Kengo Kawanishi *Kengo Takanashi *Kenji Akabane *Kenji Hamada *Kenji Nojima *Kenji Nomura *KENN *Kenta Ōkuma *Kentaro Kumagai *Kotaro Nishiyama *Kiyotaka Furushima *Kiyoyuki Yanada *Kōsuke Kobayashi *Kōsuke Kuwano *Kōsuke Ōnishi *Kōsuke Takaguchi *Kōzō Shioya *Mahito Ōba *Mako Sakurai *Makoto Furukawa *Manaka Iwami *Manami Numakura *Masafumi Kimura *Masaharu Satō *Masakazu Morita *Masakazu Nishida *Masami Kikuchi *Masami Suzuki *Masashi Ebara *Masato Sakai *Masaya Fukunishi *Masaya Takatsuka *Masumi Asano *Mayumi Yamaguchi *Megumi Yamaguchi *Meiko Kawasaki *Mikako Takahashi *Minoru Shirashi *Misa Watanabe *Misato Fukuen *Mitsuaki Madono *Mitsuki Saiga *Mitsuo Iwata *Miyuki Satō *Motoko Takagi *Mutsumi Tamura *Nao Tōyama *Mutsuki Iwanaka *Naoki Tatsuda *Natsumi Fujiwara *Nobuhiko Okamoto *Nobuyuki Hiyama *Nozomi Furuki *Reina Ueda *Reiko Kiuchi *Reiko Suzuki *Reio Tsuchida *Riho Sugiyama *Rie Tanaka *Rina Hon'izumi *Rina Kitagawa *Rintarō Nishi *Risae Matsuda *Ryō Nishitani *Ryō Sugisaki *Ryōhei Arai *Ryōhei Kimura *Ryōka Yuzuki *Ryōko Shiraishi *Ryōta Asari *Ryōta Suzuki *Ryōta Takeuchi *Ryōtarō Okiayu *Ryūichi Kijima *Saki Fujita *Sakura Tange *Sanae Kobayashi *Saori Seto *Sarah Emi Bridcutt *Satoshi Hino *Sayaka Kinoshita *Sayaka Senbongi *Sayuri Yahagi *Seiko Yoshida *Shigenroi Sōya *Shigeyuki Susaki *Shinichiro Ōta *Shinnosuke Ogami *Shinobu Matsumoto *Shintarō Asanuma *Shinya Hamazoe *Shizuka Ishigami *Shouta Aoi *Shun Horie *Shunsuke Sakuya *Shunsuke Takeuchi *Shō Okumura *Shōhei Kajikawa *Shōhei Komatsu *Shōma Yamamoto *Shōya Chiba *Shūhei Matsuda *Shūhei Sakaguchi *Soichi Abe *Subaru Kimura *Sumire Uesaka *Susumu Chiba *Sōichirō Hoshi *Taichi Saotome *Taishi Murata *Taito Ban *Takahiro Fujiwara *Takahiro Miwa *Takahiro Yoshino *Takamasa Mogi *Takashi Matsuyama *Takuya Eguchi *Takaya Kuroda *Takayuki Kondō *Takayuki Miyamoto *Takehsi Kusao *Taku Yashiro *Takuya Nakashima *Takuya Satō *Tasuku Hatanaka *Taro Yamaguchi *Teruyuki Tanzawa *Tetsu Inada *Tomoaki Maeno *Tomohiro Ōmachi *Tomokazu Sugita *Toshiaki Kuwahara *Toshiyuki Toyonaga *Tsubasa Yonaga *Tsuguo Mogami *Wakana Kingyo *Wakana Yamazaki *Yasauyki Kase *Yasuhiro Mamiya *Yasunori Matsutani *Yoshiki Nakajima *Yosihito Sasaki *Yoshiyuki Shimozuma *Yuka Komatsu *Yukana *Yukiyo Fujii *Yumiri Hanamori *Yusei Oda *Yō Taichi *Yōhei Azakami *Yōji Ueda *Yōko Somi *Yū Asakawa *Yū Mizushima *Yū Okano *Yūichi Iguchi *Yūichi Nose *Yūichirō Umehara *Yūki Inoue *Yūki Kuwahara *Yūki Wakai *Yūko Kaida *Yūma Uchida *Yūsuke Numata *Yūta Kasuya English Voice Cast Main Cast *Bryce Papenbrook - Eren Jaeger / Attack Titan *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Monkey D. Luffy *Dave Wittenberg - Kakashi Hatake *Johnny Yong Bosch - Ichigo Kurosaki *Kate Higgins - Sakura Haruno *Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose *Maile Flanagan - Naruto Uzumaki *Stephanie Sheh - Hinata Hyuga *Todd Haberkorn - Natsu Dragneel / E.N.D. *Yuri Lowenthal - Sasuke Uchiha Secondary Cast *Aaron Dismuke - Oscar Pine *Anna Hullum - Raven Branwen *Arryn Zech - Blake Belladonna *Ashly Burch - Sasha Braus *Barbara Dunkelman - Yang Xiao Long *Ben Diskin - Sai *Brandon Potter - Shanks *Brian Donovan - Rock Lee *Brian Palmero - Kaname Tosen *Brina Palencia - Juvia Lockser, Tony Tony Chopper *Brittney Karbowski - Wendy Marvell *Brook Chalmers - Aslan *Carrie Savage - Lisanna Strauss *Catero Colbert - Killer Bee *Charlie Campbell - Issho "Fujitora" *Cherami Leigh - Lucy Heartfilia *Chris Rager - Marshall D. Teach / Blackbeard *Christopher Bevins - Balto *Christopher R. Sabat - Elfman Strauss, Roronoa Zoro *Clifford Chapin - Connie Springer *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Erza Scarlet *Colleen Villard - Ino Yamanaka *Crispin Freeman - Itachi Uchiha *Dallas Reid - Taichi "Tai" Yukimura *Danielle Judovits - Tenten *Darin De Paul - Jose Porla *Dave Wittenberg - Borsalino "Kizaru" *David Matranga - Bertolt Hoover / Colossal Titan *David Wald - Gajeel Redfox *Debi Mai West - Tsunade *Derek Stephen Prince - Shino Aburame, Uryu Ishida *Doug Erholtz - Gin Ichimaru, Kisuke Urahara *Eric Vale - Sanji *Fred Tatasciore - Pantherlily, Sakazuki "Akainu" *Garrett Hunter - Adam Taurus *Henry Dittman - Kabuto Yakushi *Ian Sinclair - Brook *Jād Saxton - Carla *James Marsters - Ango Shibusawa *Jamie Marchi - Cana Alberona *Jamie Simone - Akamaru *Jamieson Price - Yasutora "Chad" Sado *Jason Liebrecht - Qrow Branwen (2019-present), Zeke Jaeger / Beast Titan *Jen Taylor - Salem *Jessica Nigri - Cinder Fall *Joel McDonald - Zeref Dragneel *John DiMaggio - Jimbei *Josh Grelle - Armin Arlelt *Kara Eberle - Weiss Schnee *Kari Wahlgren - Hotaru Tsuchigumo *Katelyn Barr - Mira *Kristi Kang - Levy McGarden *Kyle Hebert - Kiba Inuzuka, Sosuke Aizen *Laura Bailey - Yuno Uzumaki *Laura Post - Kyôka *Leah Clark - Mavis Vermillion *Liam O'Brien - Gaara *Lindsay Seidel - Romeo Conbolt *Lizzie Freeman - Nymeria *Luci Christian - Nami *Matthew Mercer - Levi Ackerman, Pain, Silver Fullbuster, Yamato (2nd voice) *Max Mittelman - Zwei *Megan Hollingshead - Rangiku Matsumoto *Michael Yurchak - Obito Uchiha *Michelle Ruff - Rukia Kuchiki *Mike McFarland - Jean Kirschtein *Miles Luna - Jaune Arc *Monica Rial - Mirajane Strauss *Neath Oum - Lie Ren *Neil Kaplan - Madara Uchiha *Newton Pittman - Gray Fullbuster *Patrick Seitz - Franky *Paul St. Peter - Kurama *Phil LaMarr - Julius Shibusawa *R Bruce Elliott - Makarov Dreyar *Rachel Robinson - Raksha *Ray Chase - Hank Gilmore "Werewolf" *Robbie Rist - Choji Akamichi *Robert McCollum - Donquixote Doflamingo, Jellal Fernandes, Reiner Braun / Armored Titan *Samantha Ireland - Nora Valkyrie *Shannon McCormick - Ozpin / Ozma *Skip Stellrecht - Might Guy *Sonny Strait - Usopp *Stephanie Sheh - Isane Kotetsu, Orihime Inoue *Stephanie Young - Nico Robin *Steve Staley - Neji Huyga, Toshiro Hitsugaya *Steven Blum - Ivan Dreyar, Orochimaru *Taylor Pelto - Penny Polendina *Tia Ballard - Happy *Tom Gibis - Shikamaru Nara *Trevor Devall - Lao Shibusawa "Vampire" *Trina Nishimura - Mikasa Ackerman *Troy Baker - Yamato (1st Voice) *Vic Mignogna - Mard Geer Tartaros, Qrow Branwen (2018-2019) *Wally Wingert - Renji Abarai Minor Cast *Alejandro Saab - Young Lao Shibusawa, Young Taiyang Xiao Long *Alex Moore - Flare Corona *Alexis Tipton - Matsuri, Millianna *Ali Hillis - Karin Uzumaki *Alison Viktorin - Chelia Blendy *Amanda C. Miller - Lector *Amanda Lee - Mary Hresvelg *Anastasia Muñoz - Minerva Orland *Andrew Russell - Bartolomeo *Armen Taylor - Obra *Arnie Pantoja - Sven Davidson "Doppelgänger" *Ashley Johnson - Gemi *Austin Tindle - Marco Bodt *Beau Billingslea - Ay, Homura Mitokado, Jiemma *Ben Diskin - Roy Smithwood "Garm", Szayelaporro Grantz *Bill Rogers - Iwashi Tatami *Billy Kametz - Young Ango Shibusawa *Bob Carter - Odin *Brad Hawkins - Yugo Zweig *Brandon McInnis - Shadow the Wolf *Brian Beacock - Chojuro, Sakon and Ukon, Yumichika Ayasegawa *Brianna Knickerbocker - Emily Spring *Brina Palencia - Young Roronoa Zoro *Brook Chalmers - Arthur Maxwell "Behemoth" *Bruce DuBose - God of Darkness, Trumpkin *Bryan Massey - Monkey D. Dragon *Bryn Apprill - Historia Reiss *Burnie Burns - Taiyang Xiao Long *Caitlin Glass - Lisa Weezer "Arachne", Willow Schnee *Candi Milo - Leviathan *Carrie Keranen - Pakura *Carrie Savage - Kaya *Casey Lee Williams - Neo Politan *Chase McCaskill - God of Light *Cherami Leigh - Future Lucy Heartfilia, Ilia Amitola, Layla Heartfilia *Chris Burnett - Young Portgas D. Ace *Chris Cason - Hoteye *Chris Edgerly - Hidan, Isobu *Chris Guerrero - Gecko Moria, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki *Chris Niosi - Lance Fey *Chris Rager - Aria *Christine Marie Cabanos - Lyra *Christopher Corey Smith - Ibiki Morino *Christopher R. Sabat - Arthur Watts, Asterius, Edgar Ross "Basilisk", Fenrir, Ifrit, Khan the Tiger *Christopher Wehkamp - Kaito Uchiyama *Ciarán Strange - Makoto Han *Cindy Robinson - Samui *Cissy Jones - Kaguya Otsutsuki *Clifford Chapin - Yuri Dreyar *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Jinn *Colleen Villard - Hanabi Hyuga, Konohamaru Sarutobi *Corey Burton - Celestial Spirit King *Cris George - Young Warrod Sequen *Crispin Freeman - Ebisu, Fourth Kazekage *Cristina Vee - Matatabi, Yukino Aguria *Cynthia Cranz - Bell-mère *Dan Woren - Byakuya Kuchiki *Danielle Judovits - Ayame *Danielle Nicolet - Karui *Darin De Paul - Horologium, Smoker *Dave Wittenberg - Gamahiro, Gamakichi, Gamamaru, Gamatatsu *David Kaye - Crux *David Lodge - Jiraiya, Kenpachi Zaraki *David Trosko - Young Precht Gaebolg *David Vincent - Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *David Wald - Hannes *Dawn M. Bennett - Frosch *Debi Mai West - Hisana Kuchiki *Derick Snow - Tabaki the Hyena *Dina Sherman - Yachiru Kusajishi *Dorothy Elias-Fahn - Konan, Mabui *Doug Erholtz - Asuma Sarutobi, Kankuro *Doug Stone - Fugaku Uchiha, Warrod Sequen *Duncan Brannan - Galdino "Mr. 3" *Edward Bosco - Abi "Hydra" *Elizabeth Maxwell - Winter Schnee, Ymir *Ellyn Stern - Masaki Kurosaki *Eric Vale - Loke/Leo *Erica Mendez - Macy Hresvelg *Erik Scott Kimerer - Zack *Erika Harlacher - Ceres Greenwood *Felecia Angelle - Miku Nakano *Fred Tatasciore - Hagoromo Otsutsuki, Kakuzu, Third Raikage *Gray G. Haddock - Roman Torchwick *Grant George - Izuru Kira, Suigetsu Hozuki *Greg Chun - Kaien Shiba *Henry Dittman - Kakko *Howard Wang - Whitley Schnee *Ian Sinclair - Nile Dok *Ike Amadi - Titan *Imari Williams - Torafuzar *J. Michael Tatum - Acnologia, Eneru, Erwin Smith *Jamieson Price - Jude Heartfilia, Second Mizukage, Tobirama Senju *Janice Kawaye - Yuzu Kurosaki *Jason Douglas - Gildarts Clive, Jacques Schnee, Kuzan "Aokiji" *Jason Griffith - Liam McCarley "Gargoyle" *Jason Lie Rose - James Ironwood *Jason Liebrecht - Hattori, Rob Lucci *Jason Spisak - Caribou *JB Blanc - Hiruko, Nullpudding, Pakkun, Second Tsuchikage *Jeannie Tirado - Koala, Zera *Jeff Schine - Grisha Jaeger *Jen Brown - Phyrra Nikos *Jeremy Inman - Taurus *Jerry Jewell - Caesar Clown, Moblit Berner *Jessica Calvello - Hange Zoë *Jill Harris - Lamy *Joel McDonald - Bartholomew Kuma *John Burgmeier - Markus the Minoboar *John DeMita - Hiashi Hyuga *John DiMaggio - Ezel, Tom *John Eric Bentley - Kinkaku, Son Goku *John Swasey - Crocodile, Precht Gaebolg "Hades" *Johnny Yong Bosch - Genma Shiranui, Hollow Ichigo, Sabo, Sasori, Yagura Karatachi *Jonathan Fahn - Keyes, Shikaku Nara *Josh Grelle - Kurohebi, Tyrian Callows *Justin Cook - Totomaru *Kaiji Tang - Glenstorm, Rustyrose *Karen Strassman - Kureha, Momo Hinamori, Olivia von Messidia "Harpy", Ur Milkovich *Kari Wahlgren - Fu, Mikoto Uchiha, Tayuya, Virgo *Kate Higgins - Karin Kurosaki, Lilynette Gingerback, Udon Ise, Young Gray Fullbuster *Katie Newville - Emerald Sustrai *Keith Silverstein - Aaroniero Arruruerie (Top Skull), Coyote Starrk, Ginkaku, Kimimaro Kaguya, Scorpio, Sol *Kent Williams - Ghira Belladonna *Kerry Shawcross - Neptune Vasilias *Kirk Thornton - Dracule Mihawk, Fukusaku, Kisame Hoshigaki, Mifune, Narrator, Shukaku, Taiseki, Tazuna *Kyle Hebert - Akatsuchi, Gamaken, Inoichi Yamanaka, Kain Hikaru, Weisslogia *Kyle McCarley - Iruka Umino (2nd Voice), Theo Sherman "Minotaur" *Kyle Phillips - Marco *Laura Bailey - Anko Mitarashi, Kagura Mikazuchi, Kurotsuchi, Kushina Uzumaki, Shiho, Tier Harribel *Lauren Landa - Annie Leonhart / Female Titan *Lex Lang - Klodoa, Macao Conbolt, Monkey D. Garp *Liam O'Brien - Kotetsu Hagane, Miles Anderson "Centaur", Tempester *Lindsay Seidel - Angel / Sorano Aguria *Luci Christian - Young Natsu Dragneel *Lucien Dodge - Young Qrow Branwen *Lydia Mackay - Boa Hancock, Ultear Milkovich *Macy Anne Johnson - Young Summer Rose *Maile Flanagan - KYUBI MODE, Mecha-Naruto *Marissa Lenti - Libra *Mark Stoddard - Jaguar D. Saul *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Katsuyu, Kouaru Utatane, Kokuo, Kurenai Yuhi, Mei Teriumi, Shima *Matt Shipman - Floch Forster *Matthew Mercer - Gyuki *Max Mittelman - Young Hashirama Senju *Megan Hollingshead - Aquarius, Shizune, Tonton *Megan Shipman - Young Sanji *Micah Solusod - Midnight / Macbeth *Michael Jones - Sting Eucliffe, Sun Wukong *Michael McConnohie - Barragan Louisenbarin, Ryuken Ishida *Michael Sinterniklaas - Nnoitora Gigla, Utakata *Michael Sorich - Choza Akimichi, Gamabunta, Jirobo, Tessai Tsukabishi *Michelle Rojas - Mini, Seilah *Michelle Ruff - Teresa Wingfoot "Griffin", Shiva *Mike McFarland - Buggy the Clown *Mona Marshall - Inari, Young Ichigo Kurosaki *Monica Rial - Kuina, Plue, Tashigi *Morgan Garrett - Young Sabo *N/A - Alexander *Neil Kaplan - Gol D. Roger *Nicolas Roye - Izuna Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha *Nicole Oliver - Grandeeney *Nolan North - Igor, Wapol, Zeff *Ogie Banks - Darui, Omoi *Patrick Seitz - Aoda, Han, Isshin Kurosaki, Kitsuchi, Laxus Dreyar, Raido Namiashi, Shadis, Teuchi *Paul St. Peter - Yammy Riyalgo *Peter Lurie - Brain / Zero, Hashirama Senju, Kidomaru *Phil Parsons - Kenny Ackerman *Quinton Flynn - Iruka Umino (1st Voice), Kon *R Bruce Elliott - Dot Pyxis, Edward Newgate "Whitebeard" *Rachel Robinson - Motherglare *Ray Chase - Cancer *Reba Buhr - Kylie Atchison "Siren" *Ricco Fajardo - Jackal *Richard Cansino - Izumo Kamizuki *Richard Epcar - Hanzo, Hordy Jones, Manda, Zangetsu *Rob Paulsen - Bon Clay "Mr. 2" *Robbie Daymond - William von Earlside "Nidhogg" *Roger Craig Smith - Deidara, Shinji Hirako *Sam Riegel - Baki, Roushi, Sagittarius *Sara Cravens - Young Raven Branwen *Sarah Wiedenheft - Sachi Greenwood *Scott Porter - Future Rogue Cheney, Rogue Cheney *Sean Chiplock - Derek Price "Spriggan" *Sean Schemmel - Bahamut *Seth Green - Franmalth *Stephanie Sheh - Aries, Female Pain, Rin Nohara, Yukata *Stephanie Young - Mother Pisces *Steve Kramer - Hiruzen Sarutobi, Ramuh *Steven Blum - Ao, Chomei, Igneel, Ohnoki, Zabuza Momochi *Susan Dalian - Haku *Taliesin Jaffe - Skiadrum *Tara Platt - Kali Belladonna, Temari *Tara Strong - Summer Rose *Tiffany Grant - Nojiko *Todd Haberkorn - Akela, Atsui, Dodai, Saiken *Tony Oliver - Minato Namikaze, Reepicheep, Ulquiorra Schiffer *Travis Willingham - Cobra / Erik, Jugo, Kugo Ginjo, Portgas D. Ace, Zetsu *Troy Baker - Capricorn, Erigor *Vanessa Marshall - Carla Jaeger *Vic Mignogna - Cee, Ikkaku Madarame, Nagato, Young Obito Uchiha *Wally Wingert - Aoba Yamashiro *Wendee Lee - Aaroniero Arruruerie (Bottom Skull), Moegi Kazamatsuri, Yoruichi Shihoin, Yugito Nii *William Orendorff - Hazel Rainart *Xander Mobus - Young Madara Uchiha *Yuri Lowenthal - Mercury Black *Zeno Robinson - Son Pisces Additional Voices *Abby Trott *Adin Rudd *Alejandro Saab *Aleks Le *Alex Cazares *Alexis Tipton *Allegra Clark *Amber Lee Connors *Andrew Russell *Anthony Bowling *Armen Taylor *Ashley Johnson *Austin Lee Matthews *Barbara Goodson *Beau Billingslea *Ben Diskin *Ben Lepley *Bill Rogers *Billy Kametz *Brad Hawkins *Brian Beacock *Brian Hanford *Brianne Siddall *Brina Palencia *Brittany Lauda *Brittney Karbowski *Brook Chalmers *Bryce Papenbrook *Burnie Burns *Caitlin Glass *Cam Clarke *Carrie Keranen *Carrie Savage *Cassandra Lee Morris *Cherami Leigh *Chris Cason *Chris Edgerly *Chris Hackney *Chris Niosi *Chris Patton *Christopher Bevins *Christopher Corey Smith *Christopher R. Sabat *Christopher Swindle *Christopher Wehkamp *Chuck Huber *Ciarán Strange *Cindy Robinson *Clifford Chapin *Colleen Villard *Crispin Freeman *Cristina Vee *Daman Mills *Dan Woren *Danielle Nicolet *Daran Norris *Darrel Delfin *Darrel Guilbeau *Dave Wittenberg *David Matranga *David Vincent *Dawn M. Bennett *DC Douglas *Dee Bradley Baker *Deneen Melody *Derick Snow *Derek Stephen Prince *Dorothy Elias-Fahn *Doug Erholtz *Doug Stone *D.W. McCann *Edward Bosco *Elizabeth Maxwell *Elric Timothy Atchison *Erica Lindbeck *Erica Mendez *Erin Fitzgerald *Ezra Weisz *Faye Mata *Frank Todaro *Fred Tatasciore *Gabe Kunda *Grant George *Greg Chun *Ian Sinclair *Imari Williams *J. Michael Tatum *Jake Eberle *Jalen K. Cassell *Jamie Marchi *Jamieson Price *Jason Liebrecht *JB Blanc *Jeannie Tirado *Jeff Nimoy *Jeff Schine *Jennifer Losi *Joe J. Thomas *Joe Ochman *Joe Zieja *Joel McDonald *John DeMita *John DiMaggio *John Eric Bentley *Johnny Yong Bosch *Jon Allen *Jonathan Fahn *Josh Grelle *Julie Ann Taylor *Justin Briner *Justin Cook *Kaiji Tang *Karen Strassman *Kari Wahlgren *Kate Higgins *Katelyn Barr *Keith Silverstein *Kellen Goff *Kerry Shawcross *Kira Buckland *Kirk Thornton *Kyle Hebert *Kyle McCarley *Kyle Phillips *Laura Bailey *Laura Post *Laura Stahl *Lex Lang *Liam O'Brien *Lucien Dodge *Marc Diraison *Marianne Miller *Marisha Ray *Mark Allen Jr. *Mark Whitten *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Matt Hullum *Matt Shipman *Matthew Mercer *Maureen Price *Max Mittelman *Megan Hollingshead *Mela Lee *Melissa Fahn *Melodee Spevack *Micah Solusod *Michael P. Greco *Michael Jones *Michael McConnohie *Michael Sinterniklaas *Michael Sorich *Michael Yurchak *Michelle Ruff *Mick Lauer *Mick Wingert *Mike McFarland *Mona Marshall *Monica Rial *Morgan Berry *Natalie Hoover *Neil Kaplan *Nicolas Roye *Nolan North *Ogie Banks *Orion Acaba *Patrick Seitz *Paul St. Peter *Peter Lurie *Philece Sampler *Phillip Reich *Quinton Flynn *Rachel Robinson *Ray Chase *Richard Cansino *Richard Epcar *Rick Zieff *Robbie Daymond *Robbie Rist *Roger Craig Smith *Sam Riegel *Sandy Fox *Sarah Anne Williams *Sarah Roach *Sean Chiplock *Sean Schemmel *Spike Spencer *Stefan Martello *Stephanie Sheh *Steve Kramer *Steve Staley *Steven Blum *SungWon Cho *Taliesin Jaffe *Tara Platt *Tara Sands *Ted Sroka *Tia Ballard *Todd Haberkorn *Tom Fahn *Tom Gibis *Tony Oliver *Travis Willingham *Trevor Devall *Trina Nishimura *Troy Baker *Veronica Taylor *Vic Mignogna *Wally Wingert *Wendee Lee *Xander Mobus *Xanthe Huynh *Yuri Lowenthal *Zach Aguilar *Zehra Fazal *Zeno Robinson Crew Japanese *ADR Studio(s): Studio Pierrot, Aniplex, Toei Animation, A-1 Pictures, Wit Studio, Production I.G English *ADR Studios: Studiopolis / Viz Media, Bang Zoom! Entertainment, FUNimation Entertainment, Rooster Teeth Studios *Voice Director(s): Jaime Simone, Kyle Phillips, Wendee Lee, Kerry Shawcross, Matt Hullum, Mike McFalrand, Justin Cook and Kirk Thornton *Translation & Adaptation: Alex von David, Liam O'Brien, Aaron Dismuke, Miles Luna, Matthew Mercer and Monica Rial Soundtrack # Story Arcs Ultimate Alliance Arc: Prologue-Chapter 15 World Tournament Arc: Chapter 16-21 Narnia Island Arc: Chapter 22-25 Astrals Arc: Chapter 26-32 Battleworld Arc: Chapter 33-48 Infinity War Arc: Chapter 49-68 Flashforward Arc: Chapter 69-77 Chapters Movies Crossovers Trivia *This does not relate to any of the six series being canon. Instead, takes place in a different Naruto timeline after the Fourth Great Ninja War, most likely based off Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 with some changes. *There is a new ability that will be major in the series called "Element Art", utilized by the members of the White Order, the nine orphans led by Taichi, and now the Attack on Titan characters. The Element Art is heavily inspired by the "bending art" in the Avatar series. Category:Anime Category:Fanfiction Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Anime Series Category:Naruto Category:Fairy Tail Category:One Piece Category:Bleach Category:RWBY Category:Attack on Titan Category:Bige1218's Ideas Category:Studiopolis Category:Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:FUNimation Category:Funimation Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Viz Media